I overheard a conversation
by Fayth3
Summary: Spike overhears a conversation


I overheard a conversation.

Author; Fayth moonwitch@werewolf.co.uk

Paring-W/S

Rating- PGish

Summary- Spike overhears a conversation

Disclaimer- Can I have Spike for a birthday present- please?

Distribution- Redssoulmates, Breathe, Hellmouth café, liveforme, Beautiful release. Um ask and ye shall receive.

Notes- Drastic piece of fluff that came to be at 4pm on a rainy Tuesday. I was bored.

Spike shook his head how low can you go?

Falling in love- scratch that -*lust* with the damn Slayer, Stupid bitch thought that she was above him, the same way that Cecily and Dru did. Bitch.

He came up to the Witches house- and now here he was hoping that the red witch could do that spell he knew she had attempted to de-lust her and the moron, although why anyone would fancy that twit was a bleeding mystery. Yup he was going to *ask* the witch for her help. Ponce.

He heard two heartbeats upstairs and jumped up to her balcony. The French doors to Willow's room were open but the curtain was drawn so he could make out the silhouette of Red and Buffy.

He groaned just what he didn't need, the sodding Slayer hanging around. Well he'd have to endure another tormented night of slayer dreams and ask the witch for help tomorrow. He turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his name mentioned.

"I mean as if I could ever love Spike. It's just gross on so many levels!"

_Ouch- that hurt. Spike winced_

"Buffy don't be mean. Spike isn't gross."

_You tell her pet! He silently pleaded_

"He-llo _Vampire."_

"He-llo _Angel."_

_Well she gotcha there didn't she Slutty? He grinned._

"OK but Angel is so different from Spike."

_Thank Hell._

"Ain't that the truth?"

"What do you mean by that?"

_Well I'm not Poofy and I don't brood for one thing. Spike answered._

"Buff, I know he was your soul mate and all but seriously issues much?"

"What?"

_Yeah go Red!_

"He spent more on hair care than you did Buffy, the black ensemble just screamed Gay or you know I have trouble matching my clothes and so I stick with the black on black to avoid confusion. He was a closet Xander!! And always reading poetry and dark French novels- student existentialism. Those geeks who always wear black and hang out at coffee houses smoking foreign cigarettes. Just give the guy a beret and have done with it. And he was always with the brooding and self flagellation."

Spike only just managed not to cry with laughter but still sank to the ground at her frank and brutally honest appraisal of his Sire.

"Not sure if I want to know what that means Will's you know too many big words and he was atoning. He felt guilty for all the things he'd done without his soul."

"If you ask me Angel was an idiot and a glutton for punishment."

"What-?"

_Seconded. I totally agree that my Poofy Sire was an idiot but what do you mean pet?_

"He was in love with a Slayer- the one thing on this earth that was destined to destroy him; please it was like a subconscious death wish."

_Ok, I never thought of it like that._

"Ok-ay. I thought you liked Angel."

"Sure. But just because you like someone doesn't mean you don't see their faults too, you like them because of their faults."

Spike frowned.

"Fine, but Spike is in love with me too. So he has a death wish."

"Of course he does, if I had a chip in my head that meant someone else had to feed me, I'd have a death wish too. Besides I don't believe that Spike really loves you."

Spike edged closer to the windows intent on hearing the next words of the Redheads insightful phrase.

"He said he did."

"I know and maybe he thinks he does but he doesn't. Look at it this way- what do Master Vampires do?"

_Fight, eat, shag._

"Kill stuff and try to ruin my life and take over the world."

_What she said._

"Especially Slayers, Masters number one priority is to kill Slayers. Spike has killed two slayers, he wanted to kill you. His number one priority was to kill you."

"And have sex with Drusilla."

_Too right!_

"Don't get me started on that bitch."

_WHAT? _

"Meow."

"Thanks that's my second meow! Anyway Spike can't kill you but he still wants his slayer, so he has transferred his feelings from wanting to kill you, to wanting you. Since Spike is such an odd vampire the only way he wants you is for you to love. Therefore he believes he loves you."

_That makes sense in a really scary way._

"You really paid attention in Psych didn't you wills?"

"Well some of us didn't have an attractive TA to eye up during lectures."

"Willow! So what's the 411 on Dru?"

_411? Americans!?_

"I hate her with a fiery vengeance. I think she's a vacuous pathetic, tramp who should be covered in garlic, staked to a puddle of holy water and left out to greet the sun."

_Ouch! And Hey! Remind me never to piss you off Red._

"Ouch!"

"Ya hah."

"Why what did she do to you?"

"To me? Nothing. To spike- everything."

"Needing a clue here."

_Get in line Slayer._

"Do you know how rare it is for a guy to love- completely totally without question or restraint- any guy let alone a Vampire **without a soul? Spike loved Drusilla, 100% and all she could do was give him shit."**

"Willow!"

Spike's jaw dropped

"Its true, Angel told me and so did Spike and Dru. For over a century he doted on her and gave her everything, but all she did was screw around with every demon that crossed her path and hurt him- again and again. She told him that he was beneath her and that he would never measure up to her Daddy. She screwed him over something rotten Buffy. That's why he hates Angel so much because Angel always had the one thing that Spike wanted Drusilla heart. No matter what he did for her it was never enough and you know the worse part?"

"What?"

"She made him believe it. She made him believe that he didn't deserve her, didn't deserve to be loved and for that I hate her."

Spike held his breath even though he didn't need to, anxiously awaiting her next words.

"Why?"

"Because out of all the people I have ever met, Buffy. Spike is the one who deserves love most of all."

"Huh?"

_I do?_

"He cares so deeply and he can be so sweet and kind, possessive and loyal. You know that when he loves he loves with all his being. He's…. perfect."

"God Will, it sounds like you love him."

"-"

"You love him?"

_She loves me?_

"Doesn't matter, it's not like Spike would ever look at me anyway. I'm just mousy Willow. Besides he wants you- and Buffy, Spike is worth more than a thousand Angels. Give him a chance; just see past the arrogant macho exterior. He deserves that."

_She loves me? She doesn't think I'd look at her? _

"I'm not… I'll think about it Wills but… whoa backtrack when did you speak to Drusilla?"

"Hum?"

"Don't play innocent with me girl you said that Dru told you too, when did you talk with Dru?"

_Yeah, when did you talk to Dru?_

"Promise you won't freak?"

"No."

"Remember when Spike was in a wheelchair and Dru was all powerful and Angelus was around?"

_Yeah. Spike growled remembering._

"Yeah."

"Well she came to me at my house and we started talking. She wanted someone to talk to and confess things to."

_She did? Spike was surprised; he didn't think Red had ever met Dru._

"Why you?"

"Angelus had told her about me, about how I never judged Angel and was ready to listen to him about his problems. Anyway we talked for hours and then days. She offered to turn me. She wanted me as her eternal companion and she helped me find Angel's curse."

_Bloody Hell! Dru helped curse Angelus?!_

"Why?"

"She hated the way Angelus treated her and the plans he had for me."

"You?"

_You? Wait, Dru hated the way Angelus treated her and didn't say anything to me._

"Don't get mad. Angelus wanted to destroy my innocence as away to get to you. Dru told me he planned to torture and rape me."

"Oh god, I'm sorry Will."

_That Bastard! I'll kill him._

"It's not your fault Buffy."

"But if I hadn't-"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, and you did nothing wrong, you didn't know about the curse, you couldn't have known. No one blames you. Actually I blame Dru."

"Once again with the huh?"

_Once again with the seconded, huh?_

"I know it's not logical, but she knew what she and Angelus were doing to Spike all along- and thought it was funny. I hate her so much- the night she told me that I nearly staked her, I had the stake right at her back."

Spike gritted his teeth- _the bitch thought it was funny?_

"So why didn't you?"

_Good question._

"Because no matter what I thought or felt Spike still loved her and it would kill him if I killed her."

"So even if she hurt him, you couldn't hurt her because it would hurt him?"

_Bloody hell! No what's what I call love!_

"Pretty much… what?"

"Sometimes I wish I was more like you. So forgiving and giving, you are the best person in the world. Spike doesn't know what he's missing out on."

_I do now._

"Sure, he hates me. I'm weak and human and every time he talks to me I can feel his disgust. It's unnerving and yet-"

"You still?"

"I still, recently voted most pathetic."

"Sorry Wills."

"Don't be. Not your fault lets get some of my favourite guys to cheer us up."

"God bless Ben and Jerry."

Spike stood there on the witches' balcony in shock. Willow loved him, she hated Dru. She would do all that for him even though she thought he hated her. She was amazing. And she could be his. Play his cards right and he could have the little witch all for himself- that kind of devotion was hard to come by.

He jumped off the balcony and landed in a cat-like crouch with a grin on his face.

Well he didn't think he'd be needing that de-lusting spell anytime soon.


End file.
